


Goldene Traumblüten

by Avarantis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Zeit: Frühling vor Finrods Schicksal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgentau hängt auf den Blättern und flackerndes Sonnenlicht lässt Finrod Felagund für einen anderen Elben erstrahlen. Ein letzter Frühling nach einem langen Winter in Nargothrond, indem die Blumen mehr flüstern, als es Finrod lieb ist. //Drabblegeschichte</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldene Traumblüten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nairalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairalin/gifts).



> Blumensprache. Wer sich damit nicht auskennt, möge am Ende der Geschichte in die Anmerkungen schauen. Da wird noch etwas dazu gesagt. Falls ihr rätseln möchtet - gerne. And last but not least: I love kudos.

Sonnenlicht glühte auf einem starken Oberkörper, unterstrichen von kräftigen Linien malerischer Schatten, unter welchen ein lachender Brustkorb zitterte. Er badete im ersten Lack von Gold, einem Streif voll Schönheit im Funkeln des Morgenrotes. Das ebenmäßige Gesicht genießerisch in warme Strahlen gereckt, bemerkte Findaráto die musternden Augen aus den letzten Resten der Nachtschatten nicht sofort. Tatsächlich glaubte Curufinwë, er wäre nicht bemerkt worden, wie er an den Ahornstämmen gelehnt seinen ganz eigenen Sonnenaufgang bewunderte. Doch es war die Art, wie Findaráto plötzlich in seiner Bewegung stockte, kaum sichtbar und graziler wurde, sein ganz eigenes Spiel daraus machte, Curvo unbewusst zu necken.

Das Frühlingslicht schaukelte noch schwächlich zwischen den Hyazinthen hervor, schaffte es kaum, die letzten Kissen von weißem Schnee zu schmelzen und trotzdem ließ es Findaráto erleuchten. Dessen Arme spannten sich unter dem hellgrünen Stoff seiner leichten Robe, die er in früher Hast über sich geworfen hatte, als er sie zu seinen Haaren führte und mit einer geübten Bewegung das Band aus ihnen löste. Seine Armreife klirrten aneinander und ein Fall wie flüssiges Edelmetall schwappte Findarátos breiten Rücken hinab, tanzte nur kurz im Wind und warf blitzendes Funkeln in Curvos Augen, der das amüsierte Lachen erahnte, bevor es seine Ohren erreichte. 

„Sieh an, wer sich dazu bequemt, noch mit dem ersten Morgentau zu wandeln und die Macht des Winters zu überwinden“, Findaráto hatte sich nur halb gedreht und der kühle Hauch des Morgens wehte unter seine Kleidung, legte einen schimmernden Brustkorb mit bernsteinfarbener Haut frei und rührten in den Strähnen, die über Findarátos linke Schulter flossen. Sein Lächeln war zur Hälfte in den springenden Schatten einer Akazie verborgen, doch seine Augen erfassten Curvo sicher, baten ihn näher heran und ließen keinen Zweifel an seiner Freude aufkommen. „Du warst gut“, setzte Curufinwë mit mildem Spott an, „fast wäre ich dir nicht gefolgt.“

Findaráto zwinkerte ihm zu, vermittelte damit, dass er sehr wohl um die Lüge in seinen Worten wusste, bevor er Curvo mit einem Arm näher winkte. „Komm, genieße die ersten Strahlen mit mir, bevor wir ihrer wieder überdrüssig werden.“ Curufinwë schüttelte sachte den Kopf, fügte sich und trat näher an Findaráto, der unbekümmert die Arme in die Luft reckte. Der weiche Geruch von den ersten Blüten stieg auf und schien in der seichten Brise näher zu wehen. Curvo fing einzelne Goldfäden auf und antwortete eher sich selbst. „Wer würde der Sonne je entsagen wollen?“ Seine Finger tippten auf Findarátos funkelnden Armschmuck.

„Spätestens, wenn sie uns brütende Hitze schickt und alle ersten Knospen verdorrt“, meinte Findaráto, doch an seinen Augen erkannte Curvo, dass er schon längst an anderes dachte. „Sollten wir deshalb nicht jetzt dem sprießenden Frühling huldigen?“, Findarátos Augen glänzten verlockend und auf seinen Wangen erschienen die wohlbekannten Ausbuchtungen von Grübchen, wie jedes Mal, wenn er erheitert war. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht angeheitert bist?“, fragte Curvo sicherheitshalber nach, auch wenn seine Hände sich bereits von Findarátos Armreifen gelöst hatten und tastend über sonnenerwärmte Haut glitten. Sein Gegenüber folgte seinem Tun mit halb amüsiertem Blick, den Kopf schräg geneigt.

„Höchstens betrunken vom Duft der ersten Blüten“, Findaráto atmete tief ein, lehnte sich näher an Curvos Gestalt. Dieser war sich mit dem beschwingt an ihn gepressten Elb nicht sicher, ob das frische Gras und die honigdurchtränkte Luft tatsächlich gemeint gewesen waren oder viel eher die Verlockung exquisiterer Knospen. Findarátos Ausdruck wechselte zu einem wahrhaftigen Lächeln, griff nach Curvos Armen, erkannte sein Nachdenken. „Eingelullt in die Präsenz eines Genies“, er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich eng an Curufinwë zu schmiegen, ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken und übertrieben hingebungsvoll zu seufzen. Das unerwartete Kompliment lockte Curvo zielsicher, gemeinsam mit veilchenblauen Augen. 

Loslassen und mitspielen. Aufwachen, wie es die Welt vormachte. Der Körper in seinen Armen wog bekannt schwer und Findaráto gab Geräusche von sich, die längst Ahnungen hervorriefen. Curvo packte ihn ruppig unter dem Kinn, sodass Findaráto sich kurz ungewollt versteifte und hob sein Gesicht an. Ihre Lippen waren zu nah und Findaráto spürte jedes ausgesprochene Wort, als würde es seinen eigenen Mund verlassen. „Verführt von den süßen Versprechungen eines verbotenen Geliebten“, nur kurz wehte der Ausdruck von glückseligem Triumph über Findarátos Mimik, erkennbar an der schwachen Regung seiner Brauen, bevor Curvos Lippen und Hände anderes Glück in ihm erblühen ließen.

Es war herrliche Einfachheit unter den dunklen Stämmen welker Blätter des vergessenen Herbstes gebettet zu sein und sich der Versuchung hinzugeben, die längst nicht mehr allein als solche stand, Findarátos losgelöstes Lachen zu hören und dem Pfad eines schwindenden Glückes zu folgen, das sie unweigerlich ereilen würde. Doch Curvo vergaß wie so oft seinen wohlgepriesenen Verstand, denn Findaráton war ihm nahe. Er hielt sich klammernd an seinen Schultern fest, atmete stoßweise und genoss so hingebungsvoll, wenn Curvo sich in ihm bewegte. Selbst, wenn er ihn unsanfter, als er es verdiente, zu sich zog, konnte nichts anderes mehr von Bedeutung sein. 

Wenn sein Mund aufsprang und Findaráto genießend die Augen schloss, ab und an ein Blitzen seiner Zähne zeigte, wenn er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, dann war Curvo fast gewillt, völlig zu vergessen. Was zählte, war das erregte Zittern Findarátos starker Beine neben seinen Lenden und die Art, wie er seinen Namen aussprach, ihm dabei durch die silbernen Spangen in seinem Haar strich. „Curufinwë“, mit rauer Befriedigung im Nachklang. Nur für ihn. Curvo grub seine Finger tief in Findarátos Schulterblätter und erlaubte sich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen an seinem Hals. Nur er meinte wahrhaftig ihn dabei.

Später lauschten sie dem wachen Wald als groteskes Abbild in ihrer stillen, nachdenklichen Schweigsamkeit versunken. Curvo tat so, als würde er den wehmütigen Blick nicht spüren, den Findaráto ihm immer wieder zuwarf, wenn er zarte Küsse auf seine Brust setzte oder sanft weiße Blütenblätter von seiner Haut pustete, was Curvo zu seinem ersten Lachen brachte. Trotzdass Findaráto schelmisch wie eh und je war und mit einem glänzenden Blick und süßen Küssen weiter an Curvos Körper hinunterwanderte, lag da doch eine unbequeme Bitterkeit in jeder Berührung. Plötzlich war es sicher, dass Findaráto ein unsicheres Geheimnis hütete, das er vor Curvo verbarg. 

„Weißt du, was seltsam ist?“,  
Ein schimmerndes Lächeln huschte über Rosenlippen, als Findaráto sie mit einem Schmatzen auseinanderploppen ließ und Curufinwë von unten herauf ansah. Die Hand in dessen Nacken streichelte das Haar, als Curvo die Antwort auf seine rhetorische Frage abwartete.  
„Dass du in inadäquaten Momenten zu viel redest?“, Curufinwë schnaubte betont unwillig, ließ Strähnen edlen Blondes durch seine Finger gleiten. Findaráto lachte auf die vorhersehbare Reaktion. Vergnügt beugte er sich über Curvo, sodass er die Wärme seiner nackten Haut wie eine Vibration unter sich fühlen konnte. Verselbstständigt öffnete Curufinwë seine Schenkel weiter, um Findaráto mehr Platz zu bieten.

Warmer Atem hauchte Curvo Worte entgegen.  
„Dass es dich anmacht, wenn ich Armschellen trage und sonst… nichts?“, Curvo knurrte, packte Findarátos viel zu starke Oberarme knapp unter benanntem Kleinod und wirbelte ihn im reflektiertenden Glitzern der Sonne begleitet von einem glockenhellen Lachen herum.  
„Nein“, murmelte Curvo zwischen zwei Küssen, streichelte die Arme hinunter und die bebenden Muskeln hinauf, erfreut, dass Findarátos Augenlider unruhig zuckten, „dein Körper erzählt, du könntest ein Biest mit roher Gewalt niederringen - “, Findaráto schlang unerwartet seine Beine um Curvos Hüften, warf ihn schwungvoll auf den Rücken und drückte seine Handgelenke ungestüm auf den moosbewachsenen Boden. 

„Hoffentlich begegne ich niemals einem“, flüsterte Findaráto. Ungewollt übersah Curufinwë den schmerzlichen Zug um Findarátos Augenbrauen, der seinen Worten gefolgt war. Zu sehr war er fasziniert von seiner noch intensiveren Nähe, seinem glühenden Körper, dessen kräftiges Muskelspiel wie zur Verdeutlichung noch mehr zu spüren war. Curvo schwebte mit spitzen Fingern über den filigranen Schmuckstücken, deren metallene Dahlienblüten im neuen Erwachen umso deutlicher schimmerten.  
„Ein einziger Beweis“, Curvo stemmte sich mit dem Oberkörper auf, um auf gleicher Höhe mit Findaráto zu sein, welcher seinem Blick gefolgt war, „der dir gestattet ist.“  
„Einer, den nur du verstehst“, fügte er hinzu und lächelte. 

Curvos Mundwinkel zuckten. Goldregen traf ihn und umhüllte seine Gestalt, lange Wimpern blinzelten die Morgensonne fort und ließen sie gleichzeitig aufgehen. Findaráto lächelte noch immer, auf die unvergleichliche, wehmütige Art, die er Curufinwe nun gestattete, zu sehen. In einer eigentümlich sanften Geste hob dieser die Hand.  
Raue Fingerspitzen streichelten über Findarátos Wangen, dessen Veilchenblau sich in Curvos eisernem Blick verfing. Sanft fing ersterer die Hand ab, küsste jeden Finger einzeln, der so viel von sagenhaftem Wunder geschmiedet hatte und ließ dabei seinen Blick nicht los.  
„Aber deine Augen“, unter Curvos weicher Stimme schauerte Findaráto, „erzählen mir von Rosmarin und Vergiss-Mein-Nicht.“  


**Author's Note:**

> ~*~
> 
> Offensichtliche Blumensprache:
> 
> **Ahorn,** ich versuche, mich zurückzuhalten.  
>  **Akazie,** du bist meine heimliche Liebe.  
>  **Dahlien,** ich bin vergeben.  
>  **Goldlack,** ich sehne mich nach dir und will mit dir glücklich sein.  
>  **Goldregen,** im Paradies der Glückseligkeit durch unsere Liebe.  
>  **Gras,** alles wird vergehen, obgleich wir nun noch Hoffnung haben.  
>  **Hyazinthe,** unbegreifliche Schönheit.  
>  **Nachtschatten,** in Gedanken an das Glück, das wir in der letzten Nacht teilten.  
>  **Rosmarin,** ein bittersüßes Lebewohl/ich habe dich aufgegeben.  
>  **Vergiss-Mein-Nicht,** da ist der Name selbsterklärend.
> 
>  
> 
> Versteckte Blumensprache: 
> 
> **Biene,** im Honig. Bienen sind mit das erste Zeichen von Leben, sterben aber recht schnell, besonders, wenn es nur einen kurzen Moment des Frühlings gab und dieser schließlich wieder zurückzieht. Symbolhaft also für die Vergänglichkeit.  
>  **Blauer Eisenhut,** für Curufin. Blau ist selten, heilsam, lässt Kraft schöpfen und erholen, steht aber ebenso für Klarheit, Treue in der Liebe und das Streben nach Ewigkeit und Unendlichkeit. Deshalb hat Curufin den Bezug dazu bekommen. Weil das einfach wahnsinnig gut passt!  
>  **Glockenblume,** in Finrods Lachen. Der Wunsch, für immer in Liebe vereint zu bleiben; die Liebe darf nicht fehlen, egal, was dagegen spricht.  
>  **Laub,** wir werden nach Ende des Sommers vergehen.  
>  **Moos,** wir haben nichts zu hoffen.  
>  **Rosen,** auf Finrods Lippen. Selbstverständlich Liebe, aber auch Zärtlichkeit, Hingabe, ebenso Sehnsucht. Gemischt mit seinen Augen kann man sogar sagen: Nur Curufin gehört seine Treue.  
>  **Schneeglöckchen,** in den Kissen aus Schnee. Unserer Liebe kann ich nicht widerstehen.  
>  **Sonnenblume,** Finrods erster Auftritt; lass uns letzte heitere Stunden zusammen verbringen.  
>  **Veilchen,** in Finrods Augen. Unsere Liebe ist ein Geheimnis oder ein Geheimnis trage ich.  
>  **Verdorrte Knospen,** Vergänglichkeit. Hier noch doppeldeutig, da Beren im Sommer/frühem Herbst nach Nargothrond kam, um Finrods Hilfe zu erbitten. Letzterer sieht hier also im Sommer die Besiegelung seines Schicksals.  
>  **Winterling,** ich erinnere mich, wie unser Glück begann.


End file.
